


Valentinstag

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Piercings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz kleines (Kink-)Textchen, zum Thema Piercings, zusammen mit dem Vorsatz hier mehr zu posten ;D ganz... ungewöhnlich romantisch, für ein ungewöhnliches Pairing: Gaaras "Geschenk" zum Valentinstag... (vorsicht, evtl. vom Thema verstörend für manche Leser? Aber nix graphisches...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag

~

Lee kann es nicht tun.

Nicht dieses ganz spezielle Etwas, das Gaara mit weiten Pupillen und halb geschlossenen Augenlidern erwartet, wenn er einmal alle Jubeljahre auf der Liege Platz nehmen darf, die er sonst immer nur still umkreist und mit hungrigen Blicken besetzt hält. 

Er weiß nichts über Metall durch Fleisch, den richtigen Winkel beim Einstechen- Lee kann das nicht. 

Aber Kiba kann es. 

Und Gaara liegt ganz still, die Hände unterm Kinn, Finger vorne leicht um den Rand des Polsters gekrümmt, als er alles vorbereitet. Es riecht nach Desinfektionsmittel, scharf und kalt, nach Latex. Nach Adrenalin. Trotzdem ist alles ganz ruhig. 

Da ist kein Zucken, keine Aufregung, als die erste Nadel durch dringt, ein kleiner Blutstropfen sickert. Gaara schließt nur die Augen. Er fasst nach Lees Hand, presst seine Lippen dagegen. 

Zehn Ringe, fünf auf jeder Seite, parallel. Kiba arbeitet konzentriert. Ein Korsettpiercing bedeutet mehr als nur einen Stich. 

Und mit jedem sinkt er noch ein bisschen mehr in die Polster, glättet sich seine Stirn: Gaara ist niemand, der viele Reaktionen zeigt. Sein Glück ist Schweigen. Er leckt an Lees Handfläche. Unsichtbar, lautlos. Und Lee hält sein Gesicht in der Hand, zumindest die untere Hälfte, birgt ihre wahre Verbindung. Niemand muss es wissen oder verstehen, dass ihre Unperfektheit, das nicht-können und trotzdem zulassen, alles erst wirklich perfekt macht... 

Das Piercing ist nicht von Dauer. 

Gaaras Dankbarkeit schon. Lee kann vielleicht manches nicht-...  
Aber jetzt kann er sie ganz deutlich spüren. 

~


End file.
